


[Podfic] Upside Down and Inside Out

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Bondage, Bottom!Sheppard, Community: sga_santa, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Female John Sheppard, Fingering, Gags, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Spanking, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pelari's idea of a holy trinity offers an opportunity to try out John's new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Upside Down and Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upside Down and Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52078) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic). 



**Length** : 19:39, 3698 words  
 **Notes** : Contains public sex of the AMTDI variety.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/bironic%20-%20upside%20down%20and%20inside%20out.mp3) (right click - save, 18mb)


End file.
